


My Dirty Secret

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Daryl and Reader on a run she finds a vibrator… smut ensues.Summary: The reader is Rick’s younger sister and has a thing for Daryl. Daryl has a thing for her too. But, he doesn’t want to betray Rick’s friendship. One day, they get stuck in a house after spotting a herd and have to spend the night there. The reader catches Daryl pleasuring himself to the thought of her and realizes he does want her. She finds a teddy and a vibrator in the dresser and decides to show him just how much she wants him too. Major smut ensues.





	My Dirty Secret

“Relax, Daryl! We will be fine!” you said, slightly angry as you helped him quickly close the door to the house he had pulled you into.

Daryl had seen a small herd coming through a few miles from here and had gotten worried you might attract them.

Daryl looked over and peered out the window.

“We’ll have to stay hidden awhile to be sure,” he said, biting his lip as he peered through the glass with that same worried expression he always had.

You huffed.

“Great,” you said, unenthusiastically as you looked around the rundown house.

“Stay here, while I clear the house,” Daryl said, looking over at you seriously as he pointed at you.

You huffed again and folded your arms, looking over at him like a scolded child.

“Just because I’m Rick’s younger sister doesn’t mean you can order me around. I’m nowhere near a child,” you said as anger rose through you.

He walked over to you and looked you up and down as he puffed out his chest and brought his serious eyes back to yours.

“For once will ya just listen, Y/N? Just… stay here,” he said, pointing at you again.

You wrapped your arms around yourself tighter and rolled your tongue around in your mouth, not daring to say all the things you wanted to say to him right now.

You nodded and stomped your foot.

He nodded back and picked up his crossbow. He propped it up, his elbows pointed to the sides, as he started to comb through each room of the house.

You watched him walk away with angry agony.

Did he have to be so fucking hot? You asked yourself, sneaking a glance at his ass as he walked away.

It was something that always happened when you were around him. The two of you fought often over the fact that you had this silly notion of being able to have free will. Daryl and Rick always shut you down and you hated it. You hated how Daryl treated you like you were just a kid. He never took you seriously. And worse? You had the biggest crush on the man, and he had absolutely no clue.

You looked around the house and walked over to the kitchen, raiding the cupboards. You found a few cans of soup. This would work for dinner, you thought, putting them on the counter and searching for a can opener.

You were reaching up and peering into cupboards for bowls when Daryl came back downstairs. He watched you reach up, stretching your body and wiggling your ass as you reached for the bowls. Daryl let himself watched your ass with your back turned to him. He got hard just watching you. Hell, he got hard anytime he was around you. Not that he would ever act on it. Rick was his friend and that made you off limits. Besides, why would you ever want an old redneck like him?

He cleared his throat, shifting his legs as he tried to lose his ever-growing erection at the sight of you.

“All clear,” Daryl said, setting his crossbow down against the nearby wall.

You twirled around with two bowls in your hands and looked over at him with a smile.

“Look what I found! Dinner!” you said, happy at the thought of being fed today.

He grunted and walked over to you. He took each can in his hand and inspected them, dropping them both back to the counter.

“I guess it’ll do,” he said with a furrowed brow.

“Jesus, Daryl. Do you ever just enjoy things?” you asked, with annoyance in your voice.

He looked away, turning around to walk into the open living room.

“There’s only one bed. I’ll sleep down here for the night. We shouldn’t head back till the sun’s back up tomorrow,” he said, walking over to the window to stand watch.

You rolled your eyes and went about opening the cans and pouring them into the bowls. You walked over to him and pushed the bowl into his chest.

“Eat,” you said, sternly.

His stoic eyes looked back at you and he took the bowl with a scowl on his face.

Why were you even surprised you didn’t get a thanks?

You pursed your lips and turned around to walk back over into the kitchen.

Daryl’s eyes followed your ass as you did, quickly turning his attention back to the window when you turned around. You stood at the counter and spooned the soup into your mouth. Daryl stood across the room and slurped up his soup in silence.

When you were done you threw the bowl in the sink and wiped your mouth.

“So, I get the room?” you asked, tired of the silence.

Daryl looked over at you and nodded.

“Ya,” was all he said.

You rolled your eyes again as you looked over at his figure in the fading sunlight. 

“Well, I think I’m going to go up and read or something…” you said, tired of the awkwardness.

Daryl nodded.

“Okay,” he said.

“Well… Goodnight,” you said, looking over at him hopefully once more before turning to walk up the stairs.

“Night, Y/N,” he said, lowly as he watched you retreat up the stairs.

The bedroom was up the stairs and to the right down a very short hallway.

You walked into it and shut the door. You paused at the door a moment, putting your hand on it as you let your imagination wander for a moment. You imagined him walking up after you and pushing his body against yours. You shook your head, trying to shake the thoughts. It did you no good to fantasize about a man you couldn’t have. But you couldn’t help it.

You looked around the room, it was a modest bedroom. A bed against the back wall with two nightstands, one on either side. You noticed a book on one of them and walked over. You sat on the edge of the bed and picked it up, blowing the dust off of it. It was one of those romance novels with the rippled, shirtless, god-like man on the cover.

You smiled and sat down, opening the book. You had loved these in the old world, they were your guilty pleasure. You perched your body up onto the bed, pushing your back into the headboard as you sat down. You propped your knees up towards your chest and began to read.

You started to read before you noticed the light fading.

Hmph.

You looked around and saw a few candles on the dresser and a lantern.

Daryl has a lighter, you remembered.

You put the book on the bed and walked over to the door. You swung it open and walked down the short hallway to the stairs. You looked down them, expecting to find Daryl still looking out the window. But he wasn’t there.

“Daryl?” you called for him as you walked down the stairs.

“Daryl?” you called again, walking through the kitchen and through the living room.

You walked down the hallway towards the bathroom at the end of it. The bathroom door was open just a crack, you looked down and noticed the door frame was busted.

You were about to call his name again when you heard him panting.

You peered into the slit in the door, slightly opening it wider as you peeked inside. He was breathing heavily and moaning to himself. You finally saw him. He was standing over the empty toilet, his left hand pushed against the back wall and his right hand pumping his cock.

Oh my god! He was masturbating! You watched as he pumped himself up and down, his eyes closed, and his jaw clenched so tight. He gripped his cock, pumping it back and forth faster and with more need. He hit his hips back and forth faster and faster until he came.

You heard his seed hit the water and you watched him growl and throw his head back as he came.

“Y/N…” he whimpered your name as he hit his orgasm, a look of pure need on his face.

He grunted and pumped himself a few more times before dropping his hand from his cock and opening his eyes.

He looked down at the load he had just dropped and grimaced. He knew it was wrong to feel this way. But he couldn’t help it. You were all he could think about lately. He craved you like nothing he had ever craved.

He pushed his cock back inside his pants, starting to zip up.

You quickly dipped out of sight and ran back over into the living room, you sat down in a chair and grabbed a nearby paper. You opened it and pretended to read what was written. You peered over the paper as you heard the door open. You watched him walk out into the living room, a look of satisfaction on his face.

He looked over at you and froze.

“Hey, Y/N… thought you were in bed for the night,” he said, shifting awkwardly as if he were just caught.

You smirked behind your paper, before closing it and standing up, putting an innocent look on your face.

“I am. I mean I was… I was just wondering if I could use your lighter? I wanted to light some candles so I can read a while longer,” you said, trying to remember why you were down here again.

All the while all you could picture was the sight of him cumming to the thought of you. It turned you on so much that you had to resist the urge to rub your thighs together.

Daryl looked back at you and nodded, still slightly off guard.

He reached in his right pocket and grabbed his zippo. He pulled it out and held it out to you, walking forward toward you.

You walked forward to meet him. You grabbed the lighter in his hand, holding it a second. You looked down at your hand over his, the one who had just pleasured his cock, grabbing the lighter and slowly took it from his hand.

You looked up at him with something different in your eyes.

“Thanks. Why don’t you give me say ten minutes? And you can come up and get it,” you said, a plan formulating in your head.

He looked over at you and nodded, trying to keep his behavior indifferent.

He shrugged.

“Okay,” he said, walking around you to sit in the same chair you had just got up from.

You smiled as you watched him fixate on everything but you, trying to hide his feelings.

That’s wasn’t going to work anymore. Not after what you just witnessed.

You nearly sprinted up the stairs, shutting the bedroom door as you went to work. You lit as many candles as you could find, scattering them all around the room, putting a few on the dresser and a few on the nightstands. You lit the lantern on the dresser and turned the gas up, lighting the room more.

You looked down at the dresser and looked at the drawers hopefully. You opened the top right drawer, hoping to find something you could wear that was sexier than your t-shirt and jeans.

“Jackpot!” you said, pulling out a black teddy, you shook it out and smiled at your find.

“Perfect,” you said, quickly undressing.

You kicked out of your boots, unbuttoned your pants and shimmied them down, along with your panties. You pulled off your shirt and undid your bra, leaving everything in a pile by the dresser. You pulled the teddy over your head and gently placed it over your body.

You looked over at the mirror on the dresser, twirling around. You fixed your hair, fluffing it up just the way you liked.

You looked down about to close the dresser drawer when something caught your eyes.

“What’s this?” you asked yourself with a smirk as you pulled out a bright pink dildo.

It was rubber and it still vibrated. You twisted the ring on the top and felt amazing shivers run through your body when you felt it start up. You twisted the ring around testing the strength and nearly groaning when you felt its true strength.

“Well, fuck me,” you said, getting even more turned on by your amazing find.

You looked around and saw some rubbing alcohol and bottled water. You found a clean towel and cleaned off the device, thoroughly.

You looked over at the bed and quickly walked over to it. You laid down and spread your legs open. You grabbed the dildo and softly ran its tip down your stomach. You pulled up the skirt of the teddy, spreading your legs wider as your hips wiggled and adjusted.

You turned it on, on the slowest speed setting.

“Mmmm…,” you moaned, loving the feeling.

You missed this.

You started to get so wet as you rocked your pussy up and down onto it, pushing the tip slightly inside you. You swirled it back around to your clit and lightly teased it with the vibration. You were so turned on in every way imaginable right now. After seeing Daryl cumming to you and now feeling the most amazing vibration everywhere it counted. All you wanted to do was cum over and over again.

You started to push the fake cock inside you, turning up the setting.

“Oh!” you cried out loving the feeling.

You pushed it in and out of yourself faster, already so ready to cum and he wasn’t even in here.

“Oh! Fuck! Yes!” you moaned happily as you fucked yourself with your eyes closed.

You heard a knock on the door and immediately after Daryl opened it.

“Hey, Y/N. Ya got that-” he froze when his eyes hit you fucking yourself with a vibrator.

Your eyes opened and you smiled at him, continuing to fuck yourself, trying to hold his gaze.

“Shit, Y/N… Sorry, I…” Daryl trailed off not sure what to say.

But his body stayed frozen in front of you as if he couldn’t take his eyes off the scene in front of him.

You ran the dildo back up to rub harshly around your clit.

“Oh, shit!” you cried out, biting your lip as you watched yourself pleasure your pussy.

It hit just right, and your head flew back, and your body arched up.

“Daryl!” you cried out.

You looked back at him with pure need.

“Come here, Daryl,” you beckoned him.

Daryl walked over, completely turned on, knowing that it was wrong, but unable to walk away. He sat down beside you on the bed and looked down at you in turned on awe.

You looked over at him and handed him the device, looking up at him in pure heat.

“Please, Daryl. Fuck me with it…Please…” you whimpered.

Daryl looked down at you and slightly nodded, all rational thought escaping him.

He took the dildo and brought it up to your forehead, trailing the vibrating machine down your face to your neck. He trailed it down in between your barely clothed breasts and down your stomach. He lifted your skirt even higher, exposing your naked pussy. He licked his lips and got harder just looking at how wet you were.

He brought the tip of the dildo down to your clit and rolled it around it, mercilessly.

“Shit!” you groaned, your hands gripping the sheets beneath you as your hips rocked up at down faster.

“You gonna cum like a good girl for me, Y/N?” he growled as he played out his inner dirty thoughts.

You nodded and whimpered as he increased the speed and continued to please your clit.

“Oh, fuck yeah…” you said loudly, rocking your hips up faster.

You looked up at him in between that space of living and pure suspension of an amazing orgasm.

He shoved the cock inside you and started pumping in and out of you with it.

He hovered over you as he fucked you with the vibrator, faster and deeper.

You cried out in slight pain as he pushed it far back into you.

He repeated his action, making sure to hit your clit with the base this time. He held it deep inside you and turned it on full speed.

“Oh, fuck!!” you cried out in confused pleasure as he stretched you out.

He hit into you harder still, pushing it further inside you, causing you to gasp in confused bliss.

“So, fucking tight aren’t ya?” he said, pumping it deep inside you.

You rocked your hips with it, starting to take it in easier, feeling the amazing vibrations coursing through you in the best way!

You looked up at him in confused bliss as you let him fuck you with it.

“Please…” you whimpered, begging him to make you cum.

His eyes grew darker at your behest. He pushed it in and out of you, wiggling it around your clit harshly, faster and faster until you came for it.

“Ohhhh… FUCK!!” you cried out as you hit your intense high.

Your hips locked and your body arched up towards him as you came so hard, the vibrations still running strong throughout your pulsating pussy. He pushed the vibrator deep inside you, making you cry out again.

“Yes!” you cried out as it filled you so good.

You moaned happily as you felt the pleasure coursing through your body.

You ran your hands to your clothed breasts and gripped at them, tweaking your nipples through the silk fabric.

Daryl pulled the dildo out and turned it off. He looked over at you, his eyes roaming you as he watched you enjoy the feeling. He was so, fucking turned on after making you cum.

He looked down at your body, wishing he could run his hands all over it. But, knowing he shouldn’t. He dropped the dildo inside your legs and stood up, turning his back towards you at the side of the bed.

“That can’t happen again,” he said, trying to force himself to be responsible, even though his cock was screaming at him to let him loose.

You crawled around and knelt on the bed, crawling over until you were directly behind him. You put your hands on the sides of his body. You felt his body tense even more. You rested your chin on his right shoulder and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

“I know you want me too, Daryl… I saw you… Before?” you said as you pushed your hands around to rub around his stomach.

His eyes snapped to yours and he looked at you in surprise. He looked down and a look of shame came across his face.

You kissed his neck, sweetly.

“You don’t have to worry, Daryl…” you said, running your hands up and down his chest.

“I want you, too,” you said, looking over at his averted eyes.

They squinted.

“I shouldn’t,” he said.

“Why?” you asked, getting up off the bed to stand in front of him.

You ran your hands up to his chest, placing them there as you peered up at him so vulnerable and open right now.

“You know why,” he said, his body freezing again.

He thought maybe if he stood perfectly still, he would be able to make his body stop wanting you.

You laughed, looking down and shaking your head before looking back up at him, smiling.

“I’m a big girl, Daryl… And I don’t need either of you telling me what I can or can’t do,” you said.

You leaned into him, ghosting your lips with his, smiling wider.

“I want you, Daryl. Please?” you whispered, nudging your nose up into his.

He looked down at you at your words, his eyes softening and his resolve caving. 

“The way I see it you have two choices. You can walk out that door and pretend like this didn’t happen and that you don’t want me. Or, you can admit you want me too and you can have me in every way you want… And I mean in every way you want,” you said, looking up at him playfully.

You walked backward a few feet, standing with your hand on your hip as you let him decide.

He stood there a moment, biting his lip as he glared your body down, before nodding and walking into you.

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into him, his hand coming possessively down to grab your ass. He glared into your eyes, his dark with the plans he had for you.

“This stays between us. Got it?” he asked, his hand rubbing your bare ass under your skirt, roughly.

You smirked and nodded.

“Agreed. No one has to know,” you said, running your hands up and down his chest, loving his dominant hands on you already.

“Besides, it might be kind of fun to sneak around,” you said, playfully wiggling your body around under his touch.

His eyes grew darker and he nodded, pulling you swiftly into him and pinning your hips to his.

His lips ghosted yours. He looked down at them and pushed his lips onto yours, not taking a minute to second guess it. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and hungrily grabbed yours, swirling it around until you were a whimpering incoherent mess. You moaned happily as you raced your tongue around his, so fucking turned on by him. His big, strong, hands came up your back and he roughly rubbed it as his tongue swirled passionately around yours.

His lips broke away from yours and trailed down the side of your neck.

You smiled happily at the feeling, closing your eyes and turning your head further to the side to give him more access.

His tongue bit and sucked slowly on your neck, creating the most amazing pleasure. His hands ran back down to your ass as he pinned you into him again.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, Y/N,” he said into your ear before continuing his trail back down your neck.

You forced your eyes open and you leaned back in his arms, resting your hands on his chest.

“First things first…” you said as your eyes turned serious with want.

“I have a question… What were you thinkin’ about down there... before… about me?” you asked, curious about what his fantasies were about you.

He looked over at you, his eyes narrowing as he thought about whether or not to answer.

“Truthfully?” he asked.

“Truthfully,” you said, smiling, ready to hear his dirty thoughts about you.

“You suckin’ my cock,” he said, his cock turning harder at the image that popped into his head.

You smirked. You ran your hand in between your bodies, down to his clothed cock, arching off his body to do so. You rubbed it up and down as you stared into his eyes with a playful smile.

You leaned into him at whispered, “Now see? That’s wasn’t so hard, was it?”

You looked down at his erection under your grip and laughed.

“Well, no pun intended,” you said, rubbing it harder and getting lost in the feeling of how hard he was just for you.

Daryl’s right hand came up to your chin and he pulled it up, forcing your eyes back to his.

“Why don’t you use those chatty lips to do somethin’ for me, Y/N?” he growled, his dark eyes stared back at you with slight impatience.

You smirked and ran your hands down to his belt buckle.

You stared playfully into him as you unbuckled it, moving to the button of his pants and popping it open.

“Finally, ordering me to do something I want to do for a change, Dixon,” you said, smirking as you hit your knees.

He glared you down, still unsure about this, but he wanted you so badly.

He watched you unzip his pants and pull his pants down to the ground. You helped him out of his boots and then his pants. You looked back up and your eyes widened at the sight.

He gripped the base of his cock and pumped it up and down at your reaction. He dropped his hand and moved it to the back your head, massaging it as he awaited your mouth.

You licked your lips and looked up into his eyes and smiled at his touch, nuzzling back into his hair before looking over at his cock. You gripped it, by the base, slowly pumping it up and down.

“You’re so fucking big,” you said, rubbing your thighs together as you thought about it being inside you.

You licked up his shaft, slowly and twirled your tongue around his tip. You looked up at him and slowly pushed his cock inside your mouth.

“Fuck…” he groaned, quietly.

You bobbed him out of you, your right hand running up his cock as you did. Only to push his cock back down inside of your mouth. You pushed him as far down as you could go gagging a little before you started to bob your mouth up and down his cock as fast as you could.

Daryl’s hand fisted your hair and you heard him muttering swear words to himself under his breath. You looked up at him and saw his eyes closed, his lips were parted as he was starting to breathe heavily. You moaned when you tasted his juices starting to flow. This caused amazing vibration around his cock and through him.

He groaned and started to hit his cock into your mouth, quickly, unable to control himself. This was something he had wanted for so, fucking, long. And you were so, fucking, good at it! His eyes came down to yours and he stared into your eyes as he harshly hit into your throat.

You bobbed back and forth as fast and deep as you could, while your right hand pumped him up and down in sync with your hand. You sped up your action up at his behest, forcing him to groan loudly as his hips started to speed up.

“Fuck! Keep goin’…” he groaned looking down at you as he hit into you faster and with a look of more urgency.

You knew he was so close.

He concentrated on you and the rhythm of his cock fucking your mouth as he panted. He pushed his cock into you faster and faster until he slammed it deep inside your throat and came so hard, gripping your hair tightly.

“Fuck, Y/N!!” he cried out your name as he came deep inside your throat, glaring you down in disbelief as he felt his amazing high coursing through him.

You moaned happily to yourself, closing your eyes and swallowing every drop of him down. You pulled your lips slowly up his cock, sucking him dry of every inch of cum that you could find. You slowly pulled your lips off his cock, moaning happily to yourself again as you did. You pulled your now red, swollen, lips off his cock. You licked up his shaft a few more times, swirling your tongue lightly around his now sensitive tip before leaning back and looking up at him with a smile.

You stood up and ran your hands up to his clothed chest, rubbing them up and down him.

“Was that good for you?” you asked.

He huffed and smiled, bringing his hand to your chin again as he stared you down.

He looked down at your raw lips and smirked.

“I knew that mouth of yours would be good at that,” he said, looking back into your eyes again, glaring you down.

You smiled and tilted your head as you looked at him. 

“I’m good at a lot of other things too, you know,” you said.

You stood up, running your eyes and hands down to the top button of his shirt. You unbuttoned it quickly, pushing your hands onto his chest and up to his shoulders, pushing the shirt to the ground and off his body.

You leaned down and left hot, sticky, kisses around his chest, coming up to the side of his neck as you made your way to his lips. You kissed him, pushing your tongue into your mouth and taking control. You pushed his tongue around and around, kissing him hungrily. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pushed your body into his.

He grunted and his arms wrapped tightly around your body as he caught you, stepping his right foot back to catch the impact. His hands ran up and down your back feverishly as he turned the tide of the kiss. Swirling your tongue around the opposite way and taking control. His hands came around to the sides of your hips and he pushed them back, pushing you off him and pulling your lips from his.

He looked over at your sad face and smirked.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… I’ll give you what you want,” he said looking down at his cock which was starting to rise again.

He looked over at the bed then back at you as his hands came to the hem of your teddy. He pulled it up and over you.

You raised your arms in the air, helping him pull it up and over your body. He pulled it off and let it fall to the floor. He looked your beautiful, naked, body up and down, growling lowly in his throat as his eyes hit yours again.

He turned around and crawled onto the bed, laying flat on his back and laying his head on the pillow.

“Come here,” he said, his eyes roaming your body again.

You smiled and crawled onto the bed, swiftly straddling his stomach, just above his cock.

His hands came to your thighs and he rubbed them up and down, watching you with delight as you settled on top of him.

“Sit that sexy body down on me, Y/N. Mm!” he grunted, watching as he pushed his hands up your stomach to your breasts.

He cupped them roughly starting to massage them. He had fantasized about this moment for so long.

You smiled and started to ride his stomach, loving his rough touch on your breasts.

He tweaked your nipples and continued to massage them.

You looked down at him as you rode his stomach slowly. The look on his face just turned you on even more as he took all of you in with his big, rough, hands. He was thoroughly enjoying you. His hands roamed to your back as you leaned forward, pushing your breasts into his face. You pushed both hands down on the pillow on either side of his head, smiling as you watched his eyes turn dark at the sight.

His hand run up your back and around to your sides, cupping your breasts again. This time he leaned up and pressed his lips to them. He kissed your right nipple and then your left. And then he started to suck and swirl around each, kissing them hungrily as his hands massaged them roughly.

“Oh, fuck! Daryl!” you cried out, loving the feeling of his hands and his hot tongue all over your breasts.

He growled and came up to bite your nipple, and then continued to devour them. 

You rode him with more intent as you heated up for him, getting slick as you rode him.

His cock was again at full attention. You felt it hit your ass suddenly, rock solid as his hips began to rock back into yours.

“Mmm…” you moaned, loving the feeling of it all.

His kisses suddenly trailed up your sternum to the nape of your neck. He kissed all the way up it till he reached your chin.

You snapped your head down and your eyes back to him, still slowly riding him.

His hands tweaked your nipples one more time before roaming around your sides and to your back.

You two looked at each other starting to breathe heavy as the anticipation of what was about to happen thickened the air around you. His hands came to your hips and he pulled them off his stomach.

You helped him, raising your body.

He pulled you forward, keeping one hand on your hip and running his other hand to his cock. He grabbed it and brought it to your pussy, rubbing the tip up inside your folds.

“So, fucking, wet…” he growled, smirking as he watched you start to ride it, so eagerly.

“Come on, girl… Ride that cock,” he growled, slowly pushing it inside you.

You obeyed, sitting back down on top of him and angling your body upright on top of him to take him in. This forced his entire cock inside you, which was bigger than anything you had ever taken.

“Ohh… Fuck!!” you cried out in confused bliss as he filled you like no man ever had before.

You looked over at him with painful pleasure in your eyes as he stretched you out. Daryl noticed. He looked around the bed and reached down to grab the vibrator. He nudged his nose up at you and smirked as he turned it on.

“Allow me,” he said, looking down and bringing it down to your clit.

He trailed around it, buzzing and vibrating through you, it felt so good!

The minute it hit you, you cried out happily, slowly pushing him further inside you, rocking onto it. You leaned back your hands propped behind you on either side of his body. You started to rock slowly up and down onto his cock, stretching you out and allowing him to enter easier with every pass.

Daryl kept his pace and speed low as he slowly traced your clit, watching you rode his cock harder and your juice getting thicker with each pass.

You moaned happily to yourself, your eyes closed and a smile on your face as you enjoyed the pleasure running through you in so many ways. Finally, Daryl was all the way inside you as your ass hit his balls.

He dropped the vibrator, his hands quickly coming to hips and pinning them down, pinning his cock balls deep inside you and into your hilt.

By this point you were so wet it just felt amazing as you took his cock in so deep and so happily.

“Mm! Yes!!” you cried out trying immediately to ride him faster.

Daryl hit into you, still pinning you to him. He hit into you quickly and watched you squeal with delight as you bounced up and down on top of him with pure enthusiasm. He unpinned you but kept a harsh grip on your hips, fucking you quicker.

“Oh, yes!! Like that!” you cried out, bouncing happily on top of his cock, loving the feeling it gave you.

His big cock fucked you as you bobbed up and down on his cock faster still.

His right hand came down and smacked your ass.

“Fucking ride that cock, girl!” he growled loudly as he fucked you harder at the sight of you.

He started to fuck you as fast as he could, feeling himself building.

You squealed happily and rode him faster, loving the way he hit your spot so hard and fast. You both fucked each other as fast and hard as you could until you bobbed up and down feverishly a few more times and came all over his cock.

“Oh... Oh… Fuck!!” you cried out, grounding your pussy up and down slowly onto his cock as you came so long and hard.

“Oh, yeah!!” you groaned louder, grinding harder still, putting as much pressure on your clit and pussy as you could.

Daryl groaned at the feeling of your pussy pulsating so fast around his cock. He slowed it down as you enjoyed your high. But it took everything he had; he was so fucking close.

You licked your lips, opening your eyes as you continued to slowly ride him, loving the high that was buzzing through you.

You pushed your body forward, pressing your body down on top of his, dropping onto him completely. You pushed your hands up around the sides of his head, nestling your chin on his shoulder. You kissed his neck lovingly a few times, before starting to rock onto his cock faster.

He groaned in pleasure as you started to fuck him as rough as you could. You ground into him, giving him everything you had, while your tongue sucked and swirled harshly around his neck.

He started to thrust into you again, matching your hips rhythm. The collision caused you to moan happily as you felt him hitting into you so hard.

Daryl watched as he ran his hands to your ass and cupped it harshly, pinning you back down into him. He hit your hilt and he started to jackhammer into it as quickly and hard as he could.

Your lips broke off his skin and you moaned happily at the amazing invasion.

“Oh… Fuck!” you whimpered into his ear.

He groaned and hit into you faster and deeper until he slammed himself deep inside you and exploded. He gripped your ass harshly as he hit into you, climaxing into you so hard.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N!” he grunted in complete pleasure.

His grip on you relaxed as he focused on the feeling coursing through him.

You kissed his neck, riding him a few more times before you pushed yourself up and over him again. You ran your hands around his glistening chest, watching him as he looked up at you panting, with dark, satisfied eyes. He ran his hands up and around his head as he watched you arch up into his body and pull his cock out of you. You straddled his stomach again, looking down into his eyes, smiling with complete satisfaction.

Daryl gave you a small smile. His hands came up and roamed your stomach and breasts as he looked at you with awe.

You looked over and realized the vibrator was still on. You leaned over him and turned it off. You gripped it and turned around, nestling yourself by his side. You watched as you playful slid it up and down his chest, thinking about how fucking amazing he had just made you feel.

You looked up at him and laughed.

“I think we should take this with us,” you said with a playful smirk.

Daryl’s eyes grew dark again.

“I’m gonna have a hard time keeping you a secret, aren’t I?” he said, already thinking of the next way he wanted to make you scream for him.

You shrugged and your smirk widened.

“I just can’t help it, Dixon. You turn me on, so bad,” you said, already needing to feel release again.

Your pussy ached for another orgasm as you rubbed your thighs together at the thought. You looked down at the vibrator and turned it back on, running it down to your pussy.

You laid on your back and ran it swiftly down to your clit which was screaming for another high. You turned it all the way up and started to fuck your clit with you.

“Oh, fuck!!” you cried out, closing your eyes as you fucked yourself in front of him.

“Shit, Y/N…” Daryl groaned as he watched you make yourself cum right in front of him.

He nearly instantly had another hardon.

He grabbed his cock and gripped it tight, feeling the blood rush back to it at the sight before him.

You rocked your body and your hips up and down, imagining Daryl inside you again. You felt it coming, that amazing feeling. You increased the pressure on your clit. You pressed the vibrator as hard as you could down onto your pussy and ground into it as deep as you could.

“Ooh… fuck… yeah…” you ground slowly a few times before feeling that instant where you were climbing.

You rocked up and down harshly onto it faster and faster until you came, so hard!

“Ohh… Fuck! Mmm!! Yes!!” you cried out, grounding slowly onto the vibrator whimpering to yourself as it increased the orgasm’s electricity throughout your body.

You moaned happily, opening your eyes and locking them with Daryl’s who was slowly stroking himself to the sight.

You bit your lip and smiled, turning the vibrator off. And laying it beside you.

Daryl’s hand left his cock and he climbed over you, straddling your body with his as his dark with intent eyes glared back into yours, his erect cock rubbing up and down on your stomach.

“Oh, we’re taking it with us,” he growled, pushing his lips back to yours.

You groaned happily as you felt his tongue push into your mouth and he kissed you feverishly, already needing more.

He fucked you senseless that night and nearly every night after.

You didn’t care if you had to be a secret.

This man was worth it.


End file.
